


Family Means Nothing

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [155]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Family ain’t always what it’s cracked up to be.





	Family Means Nothing

“Y-y/n”.

“Dean! NO!”

You should’ve known this was coming.

You should’ve known they’d leave you behind.

All your life, you’d never been accepted or loved.

Why the hell did you think this time would be any different?

Then again, at least before, no-one gave you any hope.

You knew you were alone in this world. And you accepted it.

But then they had to come along.

Your brothers.

Well, half-brothers.

They were the ones who knew you existed. They were the ones who sought you out.

They persuaded you that you could have a life with them. That you could finally have a family.

No matter how much you resisted, no matter how terrified you were that it’d be the Winchester brothers and the random bastard child, they kept insisting that you were one of them.

And you were truly stupid enough to believe them.

Now-here you were. Tied up, watching as Dean did everything but look at you, tears forming in your eyes, because you knew Dean would’ve chosen you.

His face looked pained. Like he hated making the decision.

But you could see past that.

Past the small amount of love he had for you, and through to the soul encasing love he had for Sam.

For his brother.

For his real family.

Because at the end of the day, you were the tag along.

The one no-one really asked for.

Unwanted by your dad, that he abandoned you, but managed to raise two other kids just fine.

Abandoned by a mom who decided children weren’t for her and just dropped you off at a church and disappeared.

And now there were these two.

Liars.

They made you believe that they loved you. Made you believe that you were family.

But none of it was true.

You could see that the moment the question had been asked, Dean’s mind was made up.

Because why would he save the random kid he’d only known for a few years, over the brother he literally went to hell for?

And Sam knew it too.

Which was why neither of them could look you in the eye, knowing that they’d once again be leaving someone to die, and it was all their fault.

And that just made any love and care you had for them be replaced with disgust.

They probably knew this would’ve happened. 

Maybe not today specifically-but in the back of their minds, probably since the moment they’d met you, they knew that if a situation like this occurred, you’d be the one who was killed.

Yet they still took you with them, knowing that one day they’d sacrifice your life.

“Wait!”

The demon’s head snapped towards you, a smirk on his face, surprised that the unknown Winchester had decided to speak up.

“Yes?”

“W-what if there’s another way?”

He waited for you to explain further, the brothers praying deep down that you’d make the decision for them.

That just like almost everyone else they’d lost, you’d willingly sacrifice yourself for them, just to alleviate that guilt.

“Let me go. Take the Winchesters. Why kill the useless mistake, when you can have the real Winchesters? Because I’m nothing. I can barely do research, let alone hunt and kill a demon. You won’t have any problems from me. So-let me go. And you can have the two of them instead”, you pleaded, ignoring the look of betrayal and hurt in your brothers’ eyes.

They were just about to leave you to die. Did they really expect you to ask the demon to kill you, just so they could have each other?

“Y/n! What the hell are you doing?” Dean barked, struggling against the rope, seeing the demon weighing up his options.

Kill the Winchester no-one knows about? Or kill the infamous Winchester brothers?

The choice was obvious, and Dean wasn’t about to let Sam die another time.

“DEAL!”

With a snap of his fingers, your ropes loosened and you wasted no time rushing to your feet, dusting yourself off and grabbing your duffel bag, before walking away.

“Y/N! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! Y/N!”

You ignored the shouts of the two men who took you in, played with your heart, and were about to leave you for dead-instead leaving them behind.

Maybe you’d be alone once again.

No-one to love you.

No-one to care.

But that was better than dying for the sake of people who would never love you as much as you wished they could.

So-you did what you needed.

You walked away, not a single ounce of guilt in your heart.

Because as much as you loved them-as much as you wished they were the brothers you thought they were-they’d shown you their true colours.

Family had never meant much to you. And they’d just once again proven that sometimes, family is best left behind.

Sometimes, family means nothing.


End file.
